The Last Winchester
by GingerCat01
Summary: "He always said that he would be the last one to drive her. This is what he would have wanted." I let go of the keys and moments later watched them melt as the flames engulfed everything that I had called home for the last 17 years. AU. Ten Years after season 14 finale.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a short story I've been thinking about for a while. It takes place ten years after the season 14 finale. I tweaked it a bit for my own outcome, but the only major difference is Sam's and Jack's death and Dakota is seven at the end of season 14. I may use her in other stories but they will most likely each be in alternate universes so they will not be connected to this story**

Part one.

_We are in a forest. I don't know how we got here, it all happened so fast. Dad stands up, putting himself between me and Chuck. Chuck laughs. "Do you really think you can stop me Dean? After all these years?" _

"_Dad.." I try to tell him to run, but only a hoarse whisper comes out. He looks at me briefly with his famous Winchester grin._

"_It's gonna be ok, Pumpkin"_

The bunker is filled with people. Some I have known all my life. Some I only know from stories. It had been ten years since the last Winchester funeral. I still remember it. Dad had been broken by Uncle Sammy's and Jack's deaths. But then we had had each other. Now I only have myself and Cass, who at the moment was no were to be found. I shuffle awkwardly through the crowd, ignoring all of the glances and mumbles of condolences. I make my way up the stairs of the bunker finally sitting on the top. An uncomfortable amount of people looked up at me, only to speak about me in hushed tones. A hand touches my shoulder as Cas appears behind me.

"Hello, Mary." He says, "It's time."

"_You just made a big mistake, Pal." Dean says facing Chuck again. "You see, nobody. Nobody touches my kid."_

"_You can't beat me Dean, I am all powerful, I AM GOD"_

_Dad chuckles. "Well, Chuck." He says his name full of poison. "I've finally figured you out. All these years of searching for you. I realized some things."_

"_And what was that?" Chuck sounds amused, he is cocky. He believes he will win and he is right, but I can't move and Dad refuses to. I can see Dad reaching for something in his jacket. Chuck doesn't seem to notice._

"_You're no God"_

We carry the coffin through the woods, to a clearing where we have had the other funerals. Piles of ashes mark parts of the clearing. I am on one side of the coffin, between Cas and Bobby. On the other side are some hunter friends. No one had wanted me to help carry the coffin but I didn't take no for an answer.

We carefully lay the coffin down of a pyre. I am tempted to open it. Maybe it wouldn't be empty like I know it was. Maybe he was in there and I could say goodbye. But he is not. He had been turned to dust instantly. We were burning an empty coffin.

One by one everyone lays something on the coffin. There were many different things. Some witches and wiccans had put magical objects, priest had sprinkled holy water and blessed the coffin, some of Dad's better friends put some albums and other things from Dad's favorite bands, and Cas lays down Dad's wedding ring, the only thing that had been left of him. Finally it was my turn. I pulled the keys from Baby from my pocket and laid them down. Before I let go Cas stops me.

"Are you sure?" He asks.

"Yeah," I say "He always said that he would be the last one to drive her. This is what he would have wanted." I let go of the keys and moments later watched them melt as the flames engulfed everything that I had called home for the last 17 years.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, Quick note. In the first chapter I made a small error in my Author's Note because I called Mary, Dakota because her name was still in the air. I finally settled on Mary after the OG Mary Winchester, but didn't change the note. So quick review MARY was seven at the end of season 14 and this takes place ten years after. I don't own Supernatural. Thank you!**

_"You're no God" Chucks face turns almost white with Dad's word. He tries to regain his composer but he isn't fooling anyone. _

_ "Are you insane?" Chuck's voice gets a bit higher. Anyone who had just met him would never know what he truly was. Anyone who hadn't spent most of her life hunting him. Anyone whose family he didn't destroy in a heartbeat. The power, the monster, all of it was concealed in what looked like a normal man. I stand up. It's hard and I'm pretty sure my ribs are broken, again, but I'm not letting Dad face this alone. _

"_You're no God" I repeat Dad's words, trying to imitate his courage. He looks back at me glaring and mouthing for me to stand down. Instead, I just flash the signature Winchester grin. The grin Cas tells me melts hearts. He gives me a look before turning back to Chuck._

"_So, who's your dad? Michael, Gabriel?" Dad asks. _

"_Dad? I think you have it backwards, Dean. I'm God. Their father. I created them!" Chuck's face turns red. Any amount of composure he was trying to keep melts away. _

_XXXXXX_

I'm sitting on the roof of my pickup. Dad's leather jacket around my shoulders. I use to complain about getting hand me downs, but now I wouldn't trade anything. My mom's pickup truck, my Dad's jacket, a pile of Uncle Sam's favorite books in the back seat, Jack's laptop, and a million other things from a million other people who I've lost. It's kind of morbid if you think about it, my collection of things from dead loved ones.

I look over to where the wake is. It is a huge bonfire with people milling around. No doubt drinking and telling stories about Dad. I never know which stories were true. The one about Dad going back in time to a sinking World War 2 sub. The one about Him and Uncle Sam fighting the Faery. The one about him saving Uncle Sam from a man-eating salad. That last one was probably untrue, but with the Winchesters there was never any telling.

I watch the people walking around and laughing. No crying at a hunter's funeral. I hadn't cried yet, too many people around. I prefer to cry in private, so I made sure that no one was looking when the tears started.

XXXXXX

_I expected Chuck to have killed us by now, but I realized that he was trying to save his image. He was a writer and now his characters were confronting him about his hoax. He was too much if an egomaniac to kill us without saving his precious image, his precious story. Even if we didn't make it out alive to tell anyone, he had to make sure that we still thought of him as "God", but that illusion died months ago, we just didn't give our hand until now. Dad said he had a gun that could kill Nephilim. It was something he and Uncle Sam had found after Jack had lost his soul and went off the deep end. He was going to use it until Chuck beat him to it. He didn't tell me much about it and refused to let me near it. Which was weird, he had been handing me weapons since the age of six. I can still remember Uncle Sam yelling at him when he found us with that knife. But I trusted my dad. He never let me down before. _

_ I had seen Chuck's eyes go wide when Dad mentioned Michael. I knew he had hit the jackpot._

"_Micheal!?" I try to take on a mocking tone. "No wonder you got issues bud. What happened? Daddy not love you?" Dad and Chuck both glare at me. Dad with worry in his eyes and Chuck with murder. Before any of us can say anything, chuck waves his hand and I hit a tree__**. **__When I look up I am a few yards away from where I was standing. My back is killing me. There is a spot where I think a stick poked and im fairly sure it is bleeding and my broken ribs aren't loving the new bruises. _

"_Mary!" Dad yells, nearly turning his back on Chuck. I raise a weak thumbs up to show him I'm alive. After he sees that im not in immediate danger he turns back to Chuck and pulls out the gun. Chucks eyes go wide. Dad points it towards chucks heart. We all know he wont miss. _

"_Okay Dean, no need to go crazy."_

"_Face it Chuck, you're found out. You are nothing but a sad fake, a con artist. We found out your'e little con." _

"_They ignored me!" Chuck screams. "I was the first! They had no idea how powerful I am! To them I was just a human when I was so much more powerful! I showed them my power, but the Michael called me an abomination, said there was no place for me among the arch angles!"_

"_So what? You just wiped their brains and convinced them you were __**God**__?" Dad asks. I could tell he was getting upset. Chuck had just admitted that all of this was to prove a point._

"_Exactly!" Chuck says, "Why always be this? When I could be God!" He laughs. A crazy laugh._

"_So what happened to God?" Dean asked._

"_Him?" Chuck says. "He was hands off since creation. Just the occasional guidance. It was easy, I just had to erase eveyones memories and take credit for whatever He sent through angel radio!"_

"_Well your scam ends now." Dean says. He looks at me in a way I haven't seen since Uncle Sam and Jack died. "Love you kid."_

**AN: Almost to the end! Please comment. Thank you**__


	3. Chapter 3

The last Winchester Chapter three

Once the tears start, they don't stop. I hug my dad's jacket as if it were him, but its not, nothing will ever be him ever again. I feel a hand on my shoulder, its Cas. He doesn't say anything. He probably doesn't know what to say, but he doesn't have to say anything. I just lean on him and sob.

"I'm sorry, Cas" all of the guilt just flows out, "I didn't know, I didn't know"

Cas puts his arms around me and rests his chin on my head, "It's not your fault, Mary. Nothing would have stopped him from protecting us. From protecting you."

Deep down I know what he's saying is true. Of course it is, it's Cas. Years on earth and he is still the same blunt angel. But the guilt still forces me to relive that moment and take me through everything I could've done to save him.

XXXXXX

"_Love you kid." _

_He turns back around and cocks the gun._

"_You wouldn't," Chuck chuckles nervously, "You know what would happen, Dean"_

_Dad doesn't move, I can tell he is hesitating for some reason. Chuck must've taken his silence as resolve cause he becomes more panicked._

"_We will both die!" he screams. _

_Everything stops. It all makes sense now, the secrecy. Why Dad made me swear on Grandma not to tell Cas where we were going. Why he never let me near the gun in all these years. _

"_Dad?" I say weakly, I force myself to stand up._

"_Tell Garth that the money I owe him is in Baby's glovebox. Tell Jody and the girls they can have their pick in the garage, we never used any of them anyway," He never looks away from Chuck, Chuck doesn't move knowing Dad will shoot the second he does. He's trapped._

"_Dad?" I take a weak step forward focusing on just getting to my dad. _

"_You can use all my alcohol for my wake most of it's in the kitchen but there's some beer in the Dean Cave. You can have everything in my room, movies, CDs, but for God's sake burn the R-rated stuff"_

"_Dad!" I find the last bit of adrenaline and start limping towards him, desperate to stop what was happening. _

"_I'm sorry, Mary, and tell Cas—Tell him," Dad's voice shakes, "Just tell him sorry for me too, will you?"_

_With those last words, he pulls the trigger._

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I sit in the kitchen, drowning my emotions in black coffee, the strongest drink I'm allowed to drink. I've already called a cab for the remaining guests who were too drunk to get home. I look at the crumpled piece of paper on the table next to my cup.

It's a list, a list of Dad's last requests. Most of them are already crossed out.

I had handed Garth the twenty buck last night. He had looked at it like it was gold and just teared up. Before I knew it he had wrapped me up in a hug and was sobbing. It took a while to calm him down.

I had given Jody the keys the garage, mumbling "Take your pick" and walked away. Jody understood how I grieved, she gave me my space.

I take another sip of coffee as a cross out the one about his beer. The last few guests made sure that that request was fulfilled. There was only two more to cross out. Burning his more R-rated movies and apologizing to Cas. I wasn't ready to go into his room, but that could wait. Cas couldn't. I had already apologized for my failures. My failure to protect Dad. Now it was time to apologize on behalf of Dad. No one had blamed Dad for anything. If anything he was a hero, he had died protecting everyone and uncovering the biggest scam in history. But he had also lied to his husband. He left knowing what would happen and the pain that that would cause me and Cas. No one blamed him, but he wanted to let the people he loved know he was sorry. He had already apologized to me. Now it was time to apologize for him to Cas.


	4. Chapter 4

The last Winchester 4

**Last Chapter! I know it's long time coming but with not being able to leave the house for a while I've decided to finish what I started. I did change somethings from how I was originally going to end it. I hope you guys like it. (Final disclaimer I only own my OC)**

_Everything is white, the only thing I see is white, and the only thing I hear is the ringing in my ears. I had tried to stop him, but I was too late. Dad had pulled the trigger. There had been an explosion, then an implosion and I was not out reach as I was thrown back. Only to be pulled in before I could touch the ground. I feel the ground beneath me, but I still can't see. Echoes rang through my head. Chuck's screams and Dad's final whispers "I love you, kid" _

_I scream, trying to get rid of the noises in my mind. All I feel is pain, physical, mental, and emotional. Dad is gone, everything I can feel feels like it's on fire. _

XXXXXXX

I'm still staring at the list when Cas comes in. He grabs some coffee and sits down across from me.

"Everyone made it home safely." He says. "Jody and the girls said thanks for their new cars." A

I nod and he looks at the list.

"What's that?" he asks, I chuckle

"This," I say handing it to him to look closer at, "is a list of dad's last requests. The last things he said to me."

I focus on my nearly empty cup of coffee, "He, uh, he wanted me to apologize, to uh you"

I look at Cas, He's studying the list like I am my coffee.

"Makes sense," He finally said, "Dean always did put all the guilt on his shoulders, even if there wasn't another way"

"Wasn't there?" I say quietly.

"Mary..." Cas's voice gives way to concern

"All of those famous Winchester stories. The Mark of Cain, the rabbit's foot, Uncle Sam's soul. There wasn't any other way then, but they found one!" I don't even realize I'm shouting until the words have left my mouth. "Why wasn't there another way this time?" I can't stop my voice from cracking.

"Because there was always a price," Cas said, "There was always an impossible situation that would lead to another. And this time you would have had to help pay that price." He puts his hand on mine. "Your father couldn't bear the thought of you suffering like he and Sam had."

"I know" I say quietly.

XXXXX

_I'm lying on the ground again in the woods. I lay there trying to process what just happened in the last few minutes, or had it been hours? I can't process it. Dad was gone, so was Chuck. _

_My vision goes black, but I can almost swear that I can hear Cas calling my name._

XXXXX

I look over my admission essay one more time before I finally send it. And that was that. I had to applied to all the colleges on my list. Now the only thing left to do was wait to see if one accepted me. With Cas visiting Dad in Heaven I finally had the peace and quiet to finish. Regardless of popular opinion, having an angel of your shoulder doesn't help much. No matter how well-meaning said angel is. I sit back briefly wondering if this is a good idea. I knew enough programming to get a job anywhere. I could skip college and fake a degree. I've done it for years for Dad on hunts. But no, Dad always wanted me to go to college, so did Uncle Sam. Especially Uncle Sam. Even though I was little when he died, Cas and Dad told me that he was already talking about me going.

But even more important, its what I want. I need to do something normal. I need an option. I need m to make my own path.

My phone rings, breaking my train of thought. I reach for it, but realize its not my phone. It's coming from the phone box, Dad's phone box. He always kept a box of phones in the bunker, but no one has called since his death.

I scramble to get the box from beneath the table I've been working at and dig out the ringing one. My heart pounds as I answer it.

I'm immediately greeted with cussing and growling. Cussing from a possible hunter, growling that sounds like a wendigo.

"Dean!" Its jarring to hear my dad's name. "Thank God. It's Rick, Rick Cortez. Wendigo's got me trapped in my truck in Illinois, tore out my engine. I'm out of reach and I think I can last a bit but I need backup!"

I quickly go into hunter mode.

"Where are you Exactly?"

My answer is more cussing.

"Who the Hell is this?! I need Dean Winchester!"

"Dean Winchester died a month ago, I'm Mary Winchester."

More cussing, then silence.

"I'm sorry kid. He was a good man."

I take a couple of breaths so I break for the umpteenth time this month.

"It's ok. Just send me your location, help will be there shortly"

"Shawnee National Forest, Illinois. I'll send my GPS"

I get the text and put him on speaker as I get on my laptop searching for hunters in the immediate area.

"Ok, Rick, do you have anything to make a flame? Preferably a large one?"

"I got a small lighter, but nothing near enough to faze 'em"

"Ok, do you have any engine degreaser or anything in your truck?"

"Yeah?"

"Ok what you gotta do is take off the cover of the lighter and adjust the wheel. Spray some Engine degreaser on it and you got a flame to make 'em think twice. It'll help you last, until help arrives."

What I don't tell him is that no one is near enough, no one but me.

"I'm not gonna lie Rick, it'll be a couple hours at best, but don't worry, this time of year wendigos normally don't eat right away. They'll keep you alive for a while."

"Just hurry." He paused, then there was more cussing, growling, and a crashing sound. Then the line disconnected.

I don't waste any time. My gear is already in my truck, I only have to grab the flamethrower.

Hunting things, saving people, the family business. Someone has to do it. I'm going to be that someone.

I'm Mary Winchester. My Dad was the result of two great bloodlines, and my mom was a waitress. I was named after my grandma, the greatest hunter my Dad ever knew. I was raised with Latin and demons and I loved every minute of it. I'm going to go to college and kick some demon butt along the way. My family is in heaven now, and only Cas can come back. I'll see them again, but not today. I have some hunting to do.

I am the Last Winchester.


End file.
